Talk:Dragons/@comment-66.44.13.111-20180106164825/@comment-66.44.13.111-20180106171021
OH MY GOD I WROTE SO MUCH Ok. some more 31) Clearsight. You can't blame her for putting Darkstalker to sleep -- he'd just killed his father, for goodness' sake! 32) Fathom. He did break his oath to Pearl, I know, but he was doing it to a. save the world, and b. save his friend. 33) Vigilance. (The NightWing queen in Darkstalker's time) She did send an assassin after Darkstalker, but that was because he was getting too dangerous in her eyes. 34) All-knowing. She does not like Clearsight, but that's because Clearsight took her place as the queen's top seer, and All-knowing has reason to dislike her. 35) Addax. You can't blame him for kidnapping Sunny -- he wanted to get back to his family. 36) Fierceteeth. She was only trying to give the NightWings a non-RainWing queen. Who can blame her? A queen has not been queen of another tribe until now. 37) Preyhunter. He had a bad life on the NightWing island. He should not have died when he did. 38) Mightyclaws. You can't blame him for being mean to Moon. He was right that Moon would never completely understand what the volcano was like. 39) Vermilion. He was on Queen Scarlet's side, but he was her son. You can't blame him. And in trials, he always argues for the prosecution, so he wasn't specifically against Kestrel. 40) Smolder. He did lock Sunny and Thorn in the library, but that was because he didn't want to face Burn's wrath. Burn is a very evil and mean SandWing sister. 41) Camel. (the SandWing guard that Smolder told to guard Sunny in The Brightest Night.) You have to forgive him for not letting Sunny go rescue Thorn because he said, "If Burn finds out, she might take my eggs away. That wouldn't be good parenting." 42) Crocodile. She did infiltrate the Talons of Peace and lead the SkyWings to the Summer Palace, but she was trying to save her family from Burn's side so they wouldn't have to fight in the war. She is a MudWing, after all. 43) Shark. Shark did chain up Clay in Blister's cave, but he was trying to keep the dragonets from escaping. He was doing his job. 44) Secretkeeper. Secretkeeper did hide Moon's egg from the NightWings, but she was doing so because she wanted to hatch Moon in the rainforest, and Morrowseer and Battlewinner would never have let her do that. 45) Queen Pearl. (The dragonet that became queen after Queen Lagoon died in the Royal SeaWing Massacre in Darkstalker's time) She asked Fathom to never use his animus magic again, but she was trying to avoid another homicidal relative. 46) Cobra. Cobra was always mean to Qibli, but she was trying to live up to her title as the greatest Scorpion Den assassin. 47) '''and '''48) Sirocco and Rattlesnake. Qibli's two siblings were always mean to him, but they were also trying to live up to the Scorpion Den. Qibli was to them an easy target for stealing or bullying. 49) Deathbringer. Deathbringer tried to kill Blaze and was sent to kill Glory and some of the other dragonets, but he was trying to live up to his mother Quickstrike. 50) Morrowseer. He was really mean and demanding, but he was trying to save his tribe. Really.